The Difference (MAxtonAxyaMaya x Axton)
by MayaxZer0Always
Summary: MAxton? Axya? Maya x Axton, really! Requested by slam4c! Thanks for reading! :D Rated T just in case.


**Story request by: slam4c**

**Maya's POV**

As a Siren who heavily focuses on a lot of battles and fighting, I haven't really had time for love. Nor did I really care for it. I work with a group-a team-of Vault Hunters. Three men and myself, the only single woman on the team. But I've managed to awe them, just by demonstrating my Siren powers. But there was really only one man in the team that I was targeting. A Commando, Axton.

I don't know what's got me into this...military man. As far as I know, he went AWOL and arrived here. But there's something about him that I knew was going to help our team. He's got great leadership skills, he's a good fighter, and he's got a pretty cool turret. Even though he and Gaige argue over who's is better, I won't side with any. I still like him for some reason. Now whether he likes me back or is afraid of me, it's the mere question.

**Axton's POV**

I've never been into women after the incident with my wife, Sarah. Ex-wife. I've been more focused on taking care and monitoring the team of Vault Hunters that I work with. I make sure that they're all in check. I don't want any plan being destroyed or out of task. Well, that's sort of hard to work with. Zer0, man love the dude, but he's always ahead of the group because he wants a challenge. Salvador, a crazy Truxican midget man, is a bit..."mad" in terms of fighting-he's always just pulling out two shotguns and starts shooting wildly. Krieg, he's a psycho-what can you do? He'll just charge at the Hyperion personel. Gaige, love her enthusiastic and hyped-up personality, but she's too hyper-always bringing out Deathtrap like there's nothing else, always jumping around to avoid bullets, she's a strange teenager. But, then there's Maya. She's our Siren, our healer. She's...relatively calm. That's what I would like to see in the others. Maya's our healer, our supporter, but she's also deadly. She knows when to speak up, and at the right time too. There needs to be more women like her.

I guess...that's why I like her.

**Third Person POV**

Axton watched the few Vault Hunters head for the Fast Travel Station in Sanctuary. Zer0 was going with Karver, who-as far as Axton knew-was the dude's closest friend and best fighting partner. Gaige was going with Krieg and Salvador, who were both shouting at each other for no apparent reason. Maya, however, had stayed behind, just as he had.

"You seem," Maya stated, "quite content on letting them go."

"It's hard to run a team." Axton remarked, turning to face her. "I'm not sure if you would understand."

Maya laughed, a single snort making it's way between her laughs. "I can tell, Militia-Muscle-Man." she teased, nudging him in the ribs gently.

"But at least you're the calmest." he added, smiling. "That's pretty easy to deal with."

Maya smiled. "Why thank you, my kind man."

Axton nodded once, finding himself keeping his gaze on Maya. Maya noticed him, and looked at him. He turned away, trying to force his little bit of embarrassment down into his gut. Maya smirked-she went closer to him.

"Come on." she whispered. "Can't this Siren heal a broken heart?"

Axton, who was slightly confused, looked up. The minute he did, he found Maya's lips on his. Emotions soared through his chest like rakks flying in the Southern Shelf sky. Was this how it felt to love again? With the woman he was now-probably-in love with? He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, only to find that she pulled away a few seconds later.

Maya's smirk changed into a smile. "Let's do that again sometime."

Axton laughed and shook his head. "Only if you want to." he replied, eyes shining.

Little did he know that it happened again in the next minute.

**A/N: Yes, MAxton or Axya or something. IDK. ;w; Here you go, slam4c! Sorry if this literally took forever! ;.; Yes, I also added my OC in here-I plan on posting a few oneshots that I involved him in with Zer0 on my account (transfers/copies from my Wattpad account) so you guys can see how he's..."played with". . Kbai! :3 Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
